The invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous separation of the flesh of fruit from its pits and skin, especially the pulp of grapes from their seeds, having a rotor which is concentric with a screen and equipped with radial arms provided with hammer heads extending to the near vicinity of the screen.
An apparatus of this kind having a stationary cylindrical screen is known, in which, however, the pulp of the grapes accumulates outside of the screen and partially or completely plugs the screen openings. With this apparatus it is also impossible to achieve a perfect separation of the skin and seeds of grapes from the pulp.